


关于女装和养猫

by DropLight



Category: cat's dream
Genre: M/M, 猫的梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropLight/pseuds/DropLight





	关于女装和养猫

【番外】关于女装和养猫

事情发生在小猫和小鱼解决了一切事情之后的甜蜜同居日常。

这日叶观鱼突然想起一千年前被梦潜要求穿上女装。  
越想越不对劲，如果他扮成林公子出城好像也不会有太大问题。  
介于已经和梦潜同居许久，其外表冷冰冰却总爱变成猫撒娇卖萌耍线球的行径历历在目。  
一只集傲娇别扭又记仇于一身的猫。  
虽然如此却依然让人爱不释手。  
本来想着要盘问一番，却一直被些事耽搁。

这一日晚上二人在宽大的床上翻滚着。  
原本房间里只有喘息和撞击声。  
只是梦潜从不满足于此，总得找机会“造作”一波才甘心。  
他想起前几日叶观鱼抱怨梦潜平时变成猫的次数太少，所以他少了很多撸猫的机会，请求能否养一只普通的猫。  
理所当然地被梦潜无情的拒绝了。  
一直记挂到现在，终于寻到报仇的机会了，你不是还想要其他猫吗？  
梦潜脑子里突然闪过一个画面，暗暗露出一丝兴奋。  
“你不是想再只养猫吗，我答应你~”  
梦潜一边动作着，凑到叶观鱼耳边吹道。  
叶观鱼全身一个激灵，有些嘶哑地喘着气，语气里略带兴奋道：“啊…真…真的吗？”  
他半信半疑，梦潜能让自己养猫？连别的猫咪都不让画好吗。

梦潜见他一听要养别的猫还这么开心，于是很不开心地重重挺身下去。  
“啊你你——轻点。”叶观鱼有些吃痛地说。

梦潜这会又停下来，手往他身下滑，一直顺到肚子上，绕着肚脐转了一圈，轻轻按了按说道：“你生的就可以养。”  
然后又是一个挺进，惊得叶观鱼叫出了声。  
梦潜又俯下身舔了舔他的脸侧，又说道：“好不好？”

两人紧紧地贴着，不留一丝缝隙。  
“我要是一有那个功能……”叶观鱼掐了掐梦潜的后颈，道：“早就生了一窝了。”叶观鱼一边喘息一边滋醒梦潜。  
明明其他猫都是春天发/情，夏天就能收获一筐奶猫，怎么自家这只就这么大区别呢？  
梦潜虽然经常一脸鄙夷地称自己不是人类这种控制不住欲/望随时发/情的动物，然后转身就和他滚到一起，两人一直没羞没臊的，频率之高，绝对是其他猫望尘莫及的境界。  
这要是能怀上……真的该有一窝了。  
“可是你怀孕的样子，很有趣……”还很可爱，梦潜有些遗憾的说道。  
？？？  
“怀…怀孕？”叶观鱼脑子被撞的都有些恍惚了，没一会反应过来，想起自己先前还是扮的还是个孕妇。  
“你，你老实交代，你是不是故意的。”叶观鱼咬咬牙，搂着梦潜的脖子质问道。  
但道高一尺，魔高一丈，梦潜伸手捂住他的嘴巴，道：“你话太多了。”  
然后开始更加卖力地吃起鱼来。叶观鱼再也说不出一句完整的话来。  
房间里又只剩下连连娇喘和奇怪的声音了。

待二人都酒足饭饱地抱在床上，你蹭蹭我我蹭蹭你，就是不愿意睡觉。  
叶观鱼瞧了瞧侧躺着的梦潜，看出他在想着什么。  
梦潜余光里瞅到叶观鱼盯着自己，像被质问似得，莫名有些心虚，但心虚归心虚，骄傲的猫是不会低头的。  
“咳——”叶观鱼感觉到他灼热的目光，说道：“快说，你还有什么瞒着我。”叶观鱼用玩味的眼神看着梦潜。  
梦潜扭头，他就追上去继续盯，终于两人都追着在床上滚了一圈了，梦潜终于放弃挣扎了。  
很不甘愿地说：“还不是因为你在梦里轻薄我。”  
“我哪有？”什么时候，我在那之前竟然做过春梦吗？  
梦潜恼羞成怒地把头埋进被子里，嘀咕着说：“前一晚，你做梦叫我美人。”  
叶观鱼不禁笑出了声。


End file.
